birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
BT Love Dodecahedron
This article talks about the Love Dodecahedron in BT Productions. Basic Info Sam fell madly in love with Scotty. This seems simple enough, until you realize that LTIB initially formed with the relationships Sam/Anna and Scotty/Beulah. When Guy got revived, he wants to relive his relationship with Beulah. Beulah is also best friends with Abby, who is crushing on Wally. That was when Rowley fell in love with Abby, however. Rowley had moved on from dating Abigail. Abigail x Rowley was made to get back at Michael for dating Cherie at the Valentine's Day dance and make him jealous. On Sam's side, you got his many love interests (Mary, Anna, Abby, Zira). Mary is now in love with Mike. Anna is now with Natural Sam. Zira seems to like David, but their current situation is tough to tell since they are only acquaintances. The run-in with Mr. Warner during the LTIB Hospital Meme caused trouble in the Mr. Warner/Mrs. Warner relationship. During the early months of the experiment, a Sam/Annika event was released, causing trouble with Annika/Rollins, Ambrose/Rollins, and Jodi Rollins/Seth Rollins. Annika herself supports Anna x Evil Sam. Annika also held hands with Magearna, who huddled with Amy. Before that, Annika had a romantic moment with Ambrose. Even though Sam/Mr. Warner was over, Mr. Warner is not over it completely and tried to marry Sam and/or Scotty, to the point he mistakenly married Guy once. And that was after Mr. Warner had sex with Clemont. Before that, Mr. Warner failed to pretend-marry Serena after kissing her. Serena is with Ash, who was once shipped with Yveltal. Speaking of Ash, there's Misty, who was highly hinted to have feelings for him, but she suddenly left without any resolution on that. May had a Belligerent Sexual Tension routine going on with Drew, but she was also hinted to like Ash a little. Dawn had Ship Tease moments with Ash, Kenny (who was highly implied to have a crush on her), and Zoey. Dawn also gets stalked by Conway. Ash was hinted to like Misty during the early years, but he eventually became oblivious to romance. By the time Ash moved to BT Productions, he became aware of romance. Then a Sam/Princessa moment was about to happen, which threatened Dragonlord/Princessa. Scotty scared them off, saving both relationships. Beulah attempted assassination on Sam so she can have Scotty once and for all. Everything is finally resolved once Scotty had a baby. Or did it? Guy once tried a wedding with Yoshi, who is in a relationship with Bruce. Though Yoshi once snuggled Luigi. Guy then has extreme sex with Dirt, which happened to occur around the time Caladbolg confessed his love for Dirt and resolves to take care of Guy so he could have Dirt to himself. Caladbolg's confession happened while Dirt was still married to Hillary. Hillary eventually catches on to the cheating, but that was when Natural Sam fails to seduce Abby. Monica is married to Ambrose, but she attempted to marry Caladbolg in an attempt to drive off Dirt. Dirt decides to object to the wedding anyways, so Caladbolg runs off with her. Speaking of Dirt, she also romanced Patty once. Patty tried to get married to Dave Hester, but failed because of a wedding objection. Then you got Fletchling, who went to Rollins for serious love. However, once Jodi comes onto the scene, a harsh truth is revealed and causes Fletchling to feel depressed. Thus, Fletchling chose to romance Dialga (who was once shipped with Palkia, who is currently shipped with Pikachu) instead. Speaking of the Dragonlord/Princessa incident, there was one point in which it became clear that Dragonlord spends more time with Birdietalk Productions than with Princessa. Princessa decides to expose Dragonlord's affair, and her efforts get rewarded by a divorce. Dragonlord gets married to BT Productions, who once had a dramatic relationship with Rollins around the time she hated him. BT Productions also got married to Reigns, but his ovary-popping abilities would cause Dragonlord to be attracted to him and complicate things. Dragonlord in general seems to have romanced a lot of characters, including Luigi (who's with Daisy, who once kissed Sam), Mario (who's with Peach, who once held hands with Eevee), Samey, Turbo, Tweety, Scotty, Rowlet (who's with Fomantis), Kinny, Anna, Raychelle, Dunstan, Dirt, Barbie, Slime, Mary, Sam, and many others to come. Speaking of Mario, he has romanced Pachinko (who once snuggled with Red Secretii) on several occasions to embarrass her. During Secretiis Kill Mario, Mario decides to make his relationship with Chespin official, but Shelli kills Mario first. Mario and Luigi have romanced each other a few times. Mario also tried to marry Cameron once. Cameron is in a relationship with Scarlett, but Max comes by and falls in love with Scarlett when he is supposed to get rid of her. Scarlett eventually gets pregnant with Cameron as the father, but that was when Monica convinces Scotty to kiss her while BT Productions makes out with Mario (and Dave would ruin BT Productions x Mario). Owens and Zayn seem to be a stable couple until you remember Owens kissed Sukhvinder one time. There is also an indicent where Tweety slept on Owens's chest. Then there's Cosmog, who apparently supports Fortune x Lily. Cosmog is in love with Suinnak. On the other end, Popplio supports Guy x Mr. Evil Warner. Popplio is in love with Primarina. Rowlet once slept on Oricorio's chest. Black supports Red Cole x Pidgey. Azelf comes by and kisses Scotty, only for Uxie to put a stop to that. Meanwhile with Luigi, he ships Minty x Noah. Noah is currently with Emma, who once romanced Fortune. On the other side, Toad had slept on Minty once. Peach once had a crush on Lindsay, who is currently with Tyler. Pikachu had his fair share of moments with Pidgeotto and Ambrose. Luigi was once shipped with Talonflame after catching super repetitus scenarius. Mario was not safe from this, as he was shipped with Meloetta. And then we have Brock, who crushes on every pretty girl he sees, but it never goes anywhere, even with the few girls that are interested, and his single attempt to settle down ended with him running away for reasons that were never explained. And there's also Jessie and James, who may or may not have feelings for each other, but the Hunger Games simulations continue to pair them with other characters. One such case has Jessie convincing Daffy to sleep with her. During Ripred HGSS 25, Taillow flirts with Mr. Warner, who seems to like him back, but there was no actual confession since Solgaleo killed Taillow during the simulation. Category:Browse